Breathe Me ONESHOT
by Mocho Azul
Summary: Tudo o que eu queria era compreender o motivo de me sentir assim...ONE-SHOT


**Oi pessoal, sentia-me no humor para escrever esta one-shot. Com uma música que eu adoro e recomendo que todos ouçam neste cap _SIA - BREATHE ME _este texto pequenino demonstra um bocado do que eu sinto, do que eu quero, mas é sobretudo para eu dedicar à minha amiga Catt Brito e a todos aqueles que se sentem da mesma maneira.**

**Espero sinceramente que gostem...**

**

* * *

**

_**(Sia - Breathe me)**_

A noite estava fria. O vento gelado ultrapassava as barreiras da minha pele paralisando-me, da minha boca saía um ligeiro arfar de ar que se notava mesmo na escuridão, de tão condensado que era. Mas eu não queria encontrar um local quente para me aquecer, eu não queria ir para a beira de pessoas que me proporcionassem conforto, eu não queria o bem-estar. Tudo o que queria era estar aqui, sentada neste banco do central park, a pensar na minha vida, talvez a pensar no nada que era a minha vida.

Já sentiram um vazio no coração e não sabiam qual a razão? Já sentiram que o caminho que caminhavam não levava a lado nenhum e não sabiam a razão? Já se sentiram tristes sem saber o porquê? Isso era o que tornava tudo mais fodido, eu sentia-me mal, infeliz, e não sabia a razão…

Por isso, eu não queria o aconchego de ninguém, tudo porque eu desconhecia a razão de estar mal. Dado que nestas eventualidades toda a gente nos acha louca, prefiro estar sozinha.

Mas, sabia de algo que me iria ajudar, sexo. Sim. Essa era a minha libertação, sexo e tabaco.

Dirigi-me a casa do meu melhor amigo, a pessoa que me deu a mão sempre que caí, a pessoa que me apoiava incondicionalmente, Edward… O meu vício particular. Eu apenas não me conseguia libertar dele, eu não conseguia respirar sem pensar nele, e eu não sabia o porquê. Estou farta de estar baralhada! Estou farta de querer o seu cheiro a cada minuto! Estou farta de me trair a mim mesma… principalmente quando tudo isto não passa de uma diversão para ele. É só sexo entre amigos, e eu não percebia o porquê disto me magoar tanto…

_Socorro, perdi-me de novo_

_Tenho estado aqui muitas vezes antes_

_Machuquei-me de novo hoje_

_E, a pior parte é que não tem ninguém para culpar_

Quando cheguei ao seu apartamento toquei à campainha desesperadamente esperando que ele me abrisse a porta. Logo o seu corpo apareceu à minha frente, um corpo musculado, de ombros largos, alto, perfeito. Os seus intensos olhos verdes olhavam para mim desesperados e eu sem me aperceber verti as lágrimas que segurava.

- Bella… - disse enquanto acariciava-me levemente o rosto.

- Edward… - saltei para os seus braços enquanto o beijava desesperadamente, o seu aroma já me inundava os sentidos e ele respondia com ferocidade, acariciando a sua língua com a minha. A minha mão percorria o seu corpo, introduzindo-se dentro das suas calças e acariciando ligeiramente o membro já excitado. Subitamente senti uma mão sobre a minha, parando os movimentos que eu fazia.

- Bella, para – o cabelo dele estava desgrenhado pelas minhas mãos, os seus olhos pretos de luxúria e mesmo assim ele pediu-me para parar, mas eu não podia, estava viciada.

- Edward, por favor – supliquei, as lágrimas continuavam a cair pela minha face. Já nada me importava, só ele, eu queria-o – Eu preciso de ti, por favor.

_Sê meu amigo_

_Segura-me, Envolve-me_

_Descobre-me_

_eu sou pequena_

_estou carente_

_Aquece-me_

_e respira-me_

O seu olhar baixou sobre os meus lábios inchados e a sua boca voltou a investir selvaticamente sobre a minha. Desta vez continuei a acaricia-lo e ele investia na minha mão, grunhindo, testando os meus limites. Eu só queria senti-lo dentro de mim, só queria sentir-me protegida, querida…

As suas mãos chegaram à minha intimidade já molhada.

-Deus Bella, tão molhadinha para mim – os seus dedos investiam em mim e tudo o que eu podia fazer era deixar-me ir ao sabor do prazer que ele me proporcionava. Os nossos gemidos fundiam-se, as nossas mãos trabalhavam rápido, e nós queríamos mais, muito mais.

-Ed. Cama. Agora!

Apressadamente dirigimo-nos ao quarto, não havia nada a impedir-nos. Mais uma vez, ia cair nas amarras do destino.

_Ai, eu perdi-me de novo_

_Perdi-me e não há lugar nenhum para me encontrar_

_É, eu acho que poderei quebrar_

_Perdi-me de novo e me sinto insegura_

Lentamente retiramos as nossas roupas, explorando nos nossos corpos os caminhos já tão conhecidos por ambos. Não conseguia respirar, o Edward retirava todo o ar de mim, eu só o queria dentro de mim. E quando me encontrei nua, à sua mercê senti-me insegura por um breve instante, mais uma vez me perdia nos seus olhos, no seu toque, desde que começamos esta aventura sentia que a minha vida jamais teria retorno. Estava demasiado dependente, carente. Encontrei a minha bomba atómica, eu iria desmoronar a qualquer momento, mas o seu toque continuava, não parava. E eu sentia-me ainda mais infeliz por não resistir ao seu encanto.

- És linda… - disse enquanto penetrava em mim num só movimento…

-EDWARD!

- Tão pequena, tão apertadinha, tão linda… - as suas mãos encontraram as minhas, entrelaçando-as, enquanto as puxava para cima da minha cabeça.

_Sê meu amigo_

_Segura-me, Envolve-me_

_Descobre-me_

_eu sou pequena_

_estou carente_

_Aquece-me_

_e respira-me_

Eu só conseguia pensar no prazer que se acumulava no meu baixo-ventre, no seu corpo colado ao meu, nos seus arfares, no nosso suor, no jeito como os seus olhos me perscrutavam. Eu estava em casa, sempre que ele me envolvia eu sentia-me em casa.

-Mais forte…

As suas investidas tornavam-se mais firmes, sentia o seu pénis a latejar dentro de mim, enquanto entrava e saía com facilidade devido a eu estar tão lubrificada. Era isto que eu queria para a vida e ainda não entendia o motivo. Sentia-me quase no ápice e foi aí que a sua boca procurou os meus mamilos erectos, lentamente sorveu-os um a um, lambendo, provocando, provando. Não me aguentando mais senti as minhas paredes a apertarem o seu pau, enquanto eu gemia em êxtase, levando-o também à loucura.

Foi então que o meu mundo mais uma vez revirou, ao ouvi-lo.

- Bella, eu… eu… eu amo-te. Desculpa, mas eu deixei-me envolver, não consigo viver mais sem ti. Preciso de te respirar a cada momento, és o meu ar.

Enquanto eu permanecia em choque ele esperava uma resposta. Nesse momento, percebi que tinha encontrado o enigma aos meus problemas. Amor… porque é que eu nunca tinha pensado nisso? Talvez porque sentisse que não tinha o direito de ser amada? Talvez porque essa não é a solução mais óbvia. Só sei, que esses segundos me mudaram pois, finalmente, tinha encontrado a resposta, o caminho correcto, para a minha vida. Eu amava o Edward, eu realmente amava-o, e condenava-me por não me ter apercebido disso antes.

_Sê meu amigo_

_Segura-me, Envolve-me_

_Descobre-me_

_eu sou pequena_

_estou carente_

_Aquece-me_

_e respira-me_

- Eu quero ser o teu ar, porque tu também és o meu. Respira-me Edward, eu amo-te como nunca amei ninguém… Vamos caminhar juntos… - as lágrimas de felicidade inundavam-me e misturavam-se com as dele, enquanto as nossas línguas se voltavam a juntar numa dança terna, cheia de promessas…

A vida não é complicada, tudo o que eu precisava de fazer era descomplica-la …

* * *

**Bjinho pessoal, já sabem que deixar reviews me ajuda um pouco no meu progresso na escrita e auto-estima (se for o caso ^^)**

**Sintam-se na boa para criticar ;)**


End file.
